I'm Joe Jonas
by jonasbroswitchfoot
Summary: There are two sides of life. The one most people live, and the one people only fortunate enough to endure get to live. I life on the fortunate side.
1. Chapter 1

**Still no music! Must. Find. Music.**

**A/N: Another story from jonasbroswitchfoot! What's the world coming to? It's just, this story idea was stuck in my head so I had to type it up! So...enjoy!

* * *

****I'm Joe Jonas**

**Chapter One**

There are two sides of life. The one most people live, and the one people only fortunate enough to endure get to live.

_I_ life on the fortunate side.

I have since I was fifteen, when my brother Nicholas got a recording contract with Columbia Records. He was over the moon about it, and he should be! After all, what normal thirteen year old boy gets to endure what most people only dream about? He had an amazing singing voice, and still does. I'm great full I have him in my family.

There was also my older brother Kevin. He was- and still is- an amazing guitarist. He was ill from school one day and picked up a _'teach __yourself__ guitar'_ book and a guitar, and there it was. A new destiny made.

And then there was me. _Joseph__ Adam__ Jonas_. I wasn't that special. I was the middle brother and I had my sight set on becoming a comedian. I still have my sight set on that, but at the moment I'm living out my brother's dreams before my own. I was just singing around the house one day, doing my annual weekly chores, when my father spoke to me. _'You have a great singing voice there, Joe'_ he told me, giving me a wishful smile, _'You don't want to waste it.'_ I merely shrugged it off, getting back to my sweeping. Little did I know I'd be singing in front of thousands of people in years to come.

So when Nicholas got stuck on writing a song for his album, Kevin and I volunteered on helping him out. He had grinned at us, grabbing both of our arms and pulling us down into our basement, the place we liked to sit and muck around. Kevin sat in the centre of the room, holding his guitar with a firm grip, turning his head from me to Nick. _'So,'_ he had started, letting out a puff of air, _'What's this song going to be about?'_ I shrugged my shoulders, letting my arm drape loosely over to the sofa's arm. _'I don't know…'_ I said slowly, shrugging my shoulders, _'What about something about __a guy wanting a girl, but no one thinks it will work?'_ Kevin and Nick turned there heads to look at me, frowns etching onto there face. There facial expressions suddenly turned into grins and they both clapped there hands. _'Perfect!'_ they both exclaimed, giving me a quick pat on the back. I smiled fondly, looking at my brother's. And that's were the Jonas Brothers began. After Columbia Records found out that Nicholas had got help from his older brothers, they wanted to know more. And after finding out that Kevin and I had great potential, we became a three some.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

_But not quite._

We recorded our album in a short amount of time. 21 days to be exact. Eleven songs on the final CD and three happy boy's ecstatic that they were going to make it big-time. Columbia told us the release date, and our smiles grew larger. But then they told us they wanted to push the date backwards, making our grins turn upside down. _'What?'_ I remember stuttering, as Kevin stood besides me, his arms crossed. _'__So when's the new release date?'_ The manager sighed, turning his head onto his shoulder. _'__Five __months.'_ My eyes grew huge, _'__Five months?'_ I remember shouting, _'We recorded the whole album in less then five months!' _Kevin had sighed, shaking his head. _'There's nothing we can do.'_ He told me sternly. I merely said nothing, turning around and walking out of the building.

We got a phone call three months later, telling us it was going to be pushed back another two months. I had sighed in frustration. I mean, we recorded it in less than a month, and yet they were publishing it seven months later!

_It's ironic._

So we waited, and waited.

_And waited._

Finally we got another call, telling us that they were going to release it one month after the already set date. Nicholas and Kevin were over the moon. I, on the other hand, was not. Eight months it had taken us to get our first album out.

_Eight months._

I didn't say anything about it though. I didn't want to take my brother's spirits down. So I celebrated with them, a grin plastered onto my face.

Because, as Kevin said, we couldn't do anything about it.

And here I am now, eighteen years old, famous member of the Jonas Brothers band.

But there feels like there's something missing in my life.

* * *

**So there it was! The more sensible side of Joe Jonas! **

**I'm going to update when I have time...so yeah!**

**P.S. Thanks for reading! You rule!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with, in the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fades to black, shows the names, plays that happy song...Miley Cyrus**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for not updating in AGES! This story is really hard; yet really weird to write...Anywho, sorry for the shortness! Seriously...It is MEGA short! SO yeah, sorry! I understand if you hate me now :( **

**I'm Joe Jonas**

**Chapter Two**

Normally I can sleep through anything. And by anything, I mean anything. Fires, thunderstorms, you name it.

Tonight, though, I couldn't sleep.

It was the day we had all been waiting for. The day _**It's About Time**_ was going to be released. Our first album as a band The final product had eleven songs; What I Go To School For, Time For Me To Fly, Year 3000, One Day At A Time, 6 Minutes, Mandy, You Just Don't Know it, I Am What I Am, Underdog, 7:05 and Please Be Mine.

We had written most of the songs ourselves; with a few help from other songwriters, and two songs written by the UK pop band Busted.

My personal favourites were I Am What I Am, Mandy and Underdog.

I had woken up at 3am, after fidgeting under my covers for most of the night. Looking over at Kevin's bed; I saw that he was peacefully asleep, his snores proof of that. I climbed out of bed slowly, walking over to the bathroom I shared with my brother's and running the tap. Placing my hands under it, I felt the cold water hit them. I stayed like that for a few minutes, until I finally brought them back, rubbing my hands over my face. I let out a sigh; turning off the tap and walking out of the bathroom. Collapsing onto my bed, I let my head hit my pillow, trying to find some sleep.

Finally, it came.

* * *

**SHORT! But my hands getting tired of writing, and you know when you write LOADS you sort oif get bored of writing?**

**Happens to me A LOT!**

**So yeah...Sorry!**

**P.S. Check out my profile for a new poll! And check out my other stories :)**


End file.
